Terlanjur Kelu
by Nanda Salsabila
Summary: kau mencoba memiliki dua bukit sekaligus dalam genggamanmu. Percayalah, kau takkan dapat salah satunya sekalipun. Karna cinta, adalah dua hati yang saling mengisi, bukan dua cinta dalam satu hati./for: #EXPEFEEFIC/DLDR!/mind to RnR?


Saat kau mencoba memiliki dua bukit sekaligus dalam genggamanmu. Percayalah, kau takkan dapat salah satunya sekalipun.

Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tak ada yang namanya keabadian. Sebuah awal pasti berpenghujung pada akhir. Jika kau sudah memulai semua dengan skenario serta dialog yang sangat elok, pada akhirnya kau pun harus mengakhirinya.

Aku selalu menginginkan keduanya. Apakah aku terlalu salah? Terlalu egois? Terlalu tamak? Padahal aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang menginginkan cinta. Cinta... bisakah ini dibilang Cinta?

.

.

.

Terlanjur Kelu © Nanda Salsabila

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Characters: Sakura H, Naruto U, Sasuke U.

Ulasan: OOC, Typos di terpa sinar mentari, Gaje, AU, alur mungkin berantakan, Kurang kerasa feel nya? Semuanya salahkan pada author ini. Oh iya, dan warning warning lainnya yang pastinya ada di fict fict lainnya. Masih mau baca? Keputusan di tangan anda. Dont like dont read, gampang kan? For **#EXPEFEEFIC**.

.

.

.

"Hah, konyol sekali perbuatanku dulu!" Aku memukul permukaan bangku itu dengan sedikit marah. Hah, tak kusangka begini saja akhirnya. Tidak Sakura, kau harus tenang. Aku menarik nafas sedalam dalam nya dan menghembuskannya keluar. Mengulangnya berulang kali agar aku bisa setenang mungkin di pagi ini. Hinata menatapku dengan sedikit kebingungan. Mungkin dia tak biasanya melihatku yang _extremely moody _seperti hari ini. Aku pun menoleh pada tablemate ku -Hinata. Menatap pelupuk laverdernya dalam dalam.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa?" Dia bertanya padaku. Namun aku sendiri bimbang. Aku tahu aku tak harus menjawabnya. Tapi, jika aku memberi tahu Hinata.. Sama dengan bunuh diri. Pasalnya, Hinata tipikal seseorang yang tak dapat menjadi 'pendengar' yang baik. Mungkin saja, jika ku beritahu semua dia pasti menertawaiku. Itu hal yang terlanjur konyol untuk di ceritakan. Aku sendiri sudah terlanjur menonjol dengan image anti menangis.

Hinata masih tetap memandangiku dengan tatapan bingungnya. Seolah olah kini matanya yang mengintrogasi aku untuk mengatakan segalanya. Ini tidak benar. Aku memilih untuk mengalihkan pandanganku, menuju cakrawala nan biru di penghujung langit sana. Membingkai melewati tiap sudut siku siku dari jendela kelas. Awan awan putih saling terarak. Menjadi lukisan indah di pagi hari ini. Burung burung berterbangan dengan lihainya. Melayang di sela cabang ranting dan gugurnya daun. Yang ditiup lembut oleh angin sepoi. Aku pun menarik lagi dalam dalam nafasku. Mencoba melupakan amarah sesaat tentang...

Dia...

"Ada apa Shion?"Sayup sayup terdengar dari telingaku Matsuri bertanya pada Shion yang terlihat sangat serius membaca surat itu.

"Ooh, tidak kok. Ini, nanti saat Nuzulul Quran, kita juga akan makan makan bersama. Begitu saja" Shion menutup rapat surat itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. Aku pun langsung membenarkan posisi duduk ku. Dan merapikan pakaianku sebelum kelas di mulai. Dalam hatiku, aku masih bertanya tanya. Aku masih teringat akan dia, Naruto. Senyumnya, tingkah lakunya, dan mungkin segalanya. Hati ini bergetar walaupun saat hanya membayangkannya. Dia sesosok lelaki tampan dengan iris berwarna biru lautnya. Rambut kuningnya yang mencolok. Dandanannya, ini semua adalah hal yang membuatku semakin terpikat.

"Eh, Sakura, kenapa kau senyum senyum sendiri?" Ujar Ino setengah berteriak. Bagaikan di sambar petir, aku pun langsung menekuk bibirku. Alhasil aku pun menjadi pencuri atensi di antara kelima sahabat karibku -Hinata, Matsuri, Ino, Tenten, dan Shion.

"Apa kau memikirkan Naruto, Sakuu?" Tenten memperparah keadaan dengan cerocosnya. Dia benar benar menggodaku.

"Ah T-tidak. Buat apa aku memikirkannya. Yah memang kami saling mencintai, tapi dia tak pernah memberiku kejelasan tentang perasaanya. Dia bahkan tak pernah Sms aku. Bukankah dia itu menggantung aku? Atau lebih parah PHP?" Kulisankan ucapanku dengan jelas dan gamblang. Aku tak lagi perduli dengan siapapun. Jujur aku takut kalau Naruto hanya menggantung perasaanku. Namun, secara tak langsung aku telah sedikit lega. Akhirnya mereka tahu. Akhirnya mereka mengerti, mereka mendengar segala kendala dan kemelut dalam hati. Yang telah ku simpan lama.

Mereka hanya diam, tak ada yang berkata, apa lagi menjawab. Kini kami semua terasa kikuk. Bahkan keadaan pun menjadi dingin.

"Emm, jadi nanti malam, kita bisa makan sepuasnya kan?" Cetusku mencairkan suasana.

"Ahh iya. Kau bisa makan apa saja. Tapi, nanti kita juga makan dengan kakak kakak kelas yang sudah keluar dari sma dan smp kita. Kan yang mengadakan mereka." Aku pun mengangguk tanda mengerti pada Shion yang bertutur dengan cepat. Apakah di terawih nanti ada Naruto lagi? Saat terawih bersama di sekolah lagi, apakah aku bisa dekat dengan Naruto lagi? Apakah aku bisa sedikit bercengkrama dengannya lagi?

.

.

.

Suara adzan menggema di speaker di masjid tengah desa. Kami para murid pun bergegas menuju sekolah untuk terawih terakhir di sekolah. Yang juga untuk Nuzulul Quran bersama juga. Para panitia sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk keperluan Sholat bagi para murid murid lainnya juga. Termasuk aku, yang juga panitia karena kelas kami tergolong kelas akhir. Yang di pandang lebih senior dan lebih mampu menjalankan semua kebutuhan bersama.

Malam hari itu, semua murid err.. mantan murid murid yang telah lulus hari itu semuanya turut di undang. Sehingga tak perlu di tanya. Yang pada hari hari biasa, di lapangan sekolah tak terlalu penuh, hari ini sangatlah sesak.

Langit berwarna biru kehitaman, itulah yang terlihat dari kilat di mataku. Langit dengan sejuta bintang menghias termanggu di galaksi melintang. Bulan bersinar terang, membuat para pengagumnya bergumam tentang alangkah indahnya sosok nya malam hari ini. Tak ada satupun awan hitam mengepul, tak ada satupun tanda hujan akan mengeluarkan rinai beningnya. Lampu terang benderang di tiap sisi ruang kelas, membuat malam sempurna itu menjadi luar biasa. Cahaya nya bak jutaan matahari yang bersinar di wilayah rimba nya.

Aku pun sangat menyukai hawa malam ini entah kenapa. Aku merasa, aku akan bertemu seseorang. Atau.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja? Hati ini sangat tenang, sesejuk embun pagi. Angin berhembus lembut tepat di wajahku. Sangat lembut.

Aku pun mencoba memulai mengkhusyukkan diriku sebelum ada seseorang mencuri atensiku. Ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri termanggu di sisi lorong pintu masuk sekolah. Seseorang dengan gaya tak terlalu mencolok, terkesan kasual dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tatanan rambutnya begitu... melekat di fikiranku. Dia mempunyai kilat mata arang. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan poni yang kini tersibak oleh angin. Dia berperawakan tinggi, manis. Saat dia tertawa, dia sangat manis. Aye smiling nya menjadi peneduh bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia sangat tampan bagiku..

T tunggu, apa ini? Ini.. aku hanya adik kelasnya. Kemungkinan besar dia tak mengenalku. Ku telan lagi semua fikiranku tentang nya. Sang makhluk pencuri perhatian. Lagi pula, Aku juga pun sudah menyukai Naruto, mana mungkin aku..

Ku buang jauh jauh sekelebat ingatanku tentang wajah manisnya.

'_Ini tak boleh terjadi_'

aku meyakinkan lagi diriku. Hanya kehampaan ruang di hatiku lah yang menyebabkan kegandaan nama di haluan hati. Tak perlu ku usik lagi satu nama yang baru mencuat di fikiranku. Kini semua terang, aku tak berdaya. Gejolak emosi bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Ku pandang dia sekali lagi, meyakinkan pandanganku ini tak salah pada orang lain. Yah, ini bemar benar dia. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku meneguk ludahku dalam dalam tatkala melihatnya memasuki lapangan. Lalu mengambil tempat sajadah untuknya sholat tarawih. Ku pandang lekat lekat dia. Tak kan terbiarkan olehku moment ini.

Dan saat itu lah baru aku percaya, aku baru merasakan jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama. Terlalu naif bahwa aku jua pernah berkata, cinta pandangan pertama tidak lah nyata. Kini semua tentang ini mengubah lagi kerangka berfikirku. Karna perasaan yang datang tiba tiba ini lah yang membuatku berfikir dua kali, Me-Restart ulang semua dalam jalur pemikiran. Ini bukan bualan, bukan juga hanya kebohongan. Cinta datang kapan saja saat kita tak siap. Cinta datang saat ruang di hati kita mengalami titik paling rendah, yaitu Jenuh.

Namun gerah tak kunjung hilang dari tengkukku. Bayang bayang kemelutku akan Naruto mencuat. Aku tak pernah menyangka, serumit ini perasaanku pada nya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya, aku masih mencintainya, aku masih ingin memilikinya. Namun dia tak pernah sekalipun menanggapi isi di hatiku, apakah dia hanya memilih dan mempermainkanku sejalan saja? Menggapai ku karna ingin dekat dengan seseorang? Kadang aku hanya berfikir, dia, Naruto, hanya memberi secerca harapan hampa, harapan yang tak kunjung ada akhirnya. Dia hanya membisu, dalam keheningan. Tak berkata, tak bertindak, apakah benar dia mencintaiku secara tulus?

.

.

-two days later-

Malam tengah menampilkan pementasan tarian dari cahaya rembulan yang terang benderang. Gemerlap bintang pun menari nari di galaksi bima sakti di luar sana. Aku pun masih terlalu bimbang akan perasaanku. Mungkinkah ini hanya cinta semu semata? Hanya cinta sesaat? Atau hal yang paling buruk adalah hanya pelampiasan akan kegagalan cinta pertama saja? Tidak, aku bukan wanita yang seperti itu. Namun di sisi lain aku pun masih mencintai Naruto sepenuh hati. Hatiku hanyalah satu, namun.. perasaanku kini terbagi menjadi dua, sama rata. Apakah aku terlalu tamak akan hal ini? Apakah aku terlalu bodoh tak bisa mengetahui hal hal yang disebut cinta?

Malam saat Nuzulul Quran itu adalah malam yang indah. Saat saat aku benar benar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan begitu terangnya, bak cahaya purnama yang terang melintang di penjuru sanubariku.

Aku tersenyum, tak peduli akan sesosok mahluq yang duduk di sampingku. Sahabatku yang sibuk memainkan smartphone nya dari tadi.

Malam itu aku bebas memandanginya kapanpun aku mau, kapanpun aku ingin, aku bebas. Tanpa beban fikiran. Tanpa tanggung jawab. Dan saat itu juga aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan itulah hal yang sangat membuat ku meleleh dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Dia terlihat sedang menyalakan kembang api. Dia memegangnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya dengan sesekali bercengkrama dengan temannya. Tak peduli akan keselamatannya sendiri, lebih penting senang, hal itu yang tertangkap dari gelagatnya oleh kedua indra visual ku. Sekurang kurangnya aku tahu, kini ia akan mendaftar di kuliah mana. Dia pun mengambil jurusan bisnis.

"Sakura.." Shion memanggilku.

"Ne, apa?" Shion terlihat ingin menanyaiku sesuatu.

"Kau yakin? Kau menyukai Sasuke ? Dan kau juga menyukai Naruto? Bersamaan?" Ujar Shion ragu. Lalu ia pun memutuskan melihat ribuan bintang di langit hitam malam ini.

"Heh, kau juga menyukai Gaara, Kiba, dan Shikamaru kan? Kalau sama sama jeruk gak perlu lah teriak jeruk!" Ucapku sedikit berteriak. Dan gelak tawa pun terdengar gaduh setelah itu. Dia, kami tahu. Kami memiliki kesamaan satu sama lainnya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat kami menemukan _chemistry_ yang sama. Semangat yang sama. Shion adalah seseorang yang gila, dia berapi api, pemarah keras kepala, namun kadang dia dapat cepat merubah fikirannya dengan satu bisikan saja di telingannya. Satu satunya orang yang kutemui yang mempunyai kepribadian yang sama denganku.

"Kau tahu Sakura. Kemarin itu Sasuke Sms aku lho.." aku terbelalak. Tak ayal, Shion benar benar mencuri perhatian dari ku sakarang. Aku pun menatap kedua pelupuk matanya intens. Hatiku berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Lebih terpacu lagi dari pada biasanya. Terasa bahwa saat ini jantungku terpompa dua kali lebih cepta dari biasanya. Agak kesulitan saat ku menelan ludah pahitku dalam dalam. Mencari cari kebenaran dari kedua safir nya.

Shion menatapku lembut, ia menepuk bahuku sembari berkata.

"Aku ini gak bohong lho.." Kata kata Shion menggoda ku. Terpaksa aku pun mengangguk anggukkan kepalaku. Dalam hati aku bertanya tanya, kenapa tiba tiba Shion dapat sms dari nya? Apakah Sasuke suka dengannya? Tidak, mungkin Sasuke hanya iseng sms padanya.

"Emmm, ternyata Sasuke itu mencuri nomorku dari Shikamaru! Ahh, sialan. Dasar kekasihmu itu!" Shion setengah berteriak. Aku pun terbelalak. Dia berkata sangat nyaring di taman seperti ini? Akupun menoleh, ke kanan, ke kiri, depan, belakang. Untungnya tuhan masih baik hati padaku. Tak ada orang yang melihat maupun mendengar ocehan Shion yang sangat terlalu.

"Oh iya. Kau itu beruntung lho, karena Sasuke dan teman teman sekelasnya itu ikut kita untuk bertamasya. Seminggu lagi ke pantai!" Ada sesuatu yang membuncah senang dalam hatiku. Ini hal yang membahagiakan bagi ku. Aku benar benar kegirangan. Hati ku terasa tentram, apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Aku.. sangat menikmatinya. Inilah yang kunamakan cinta.

"Jangan lupa jaga penampilan seminggu kedepan yaa. Dia ikut kita lho. Emm, ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu Sakuuu!" Shion bangkit sembari menyaringkan teriakannya lalu ia pun berlari meninggalkan aku sendirian di taman. Aku tersenyum. Hatiku bergetar hanya saat mengingat namanya. Inilah yang mungkin di namakan cinta. Semuanya terasa sangat indah. Aku pun masih duduk termanggu menunggu dua temanku pulang dari lesnya -Hinata dan Ino, sendirian! Sialnya, malam ini, walaupun jutaan matahari kecil itu berterbaran di langit. Namun awan hitam itu cepat sekali mangepul tebal menghalau, walaupun secerca cahaya rembulan sekalipun.

.

.

.

...seven days later...

Gerbang raksasa sekolah kami berdiri dengan kokohnya. Menjadi sarana tembok besi yang menjuntai lurus ke langit biru. Awan berserakan tak beraturan, membuat panorama penyejuk mata lebih lengkap dari biasanya. Angin berseliweran melewati satu arah saja, tanpa memperdulikan tujuh arah mata angin yang lainnya sedang protes. Matahari berbinar, hawa bukannya panas, namun terasa menyejukkan.

Hari ini yaa, hari itu. Hari yang kutunggu tunggu. Hari di mana seluruh kelas akhir bertamasya ria seharian penuh. Hatiku tak sabar menantikan pujaan hati seorang. Karna desas desus berhembus bahwa dia, Sasuke-kun, juga mengikuti rencana kami. Tujuh hari penuh tak berjumpa, jiwaku terasa mulai gila. Niat hati selalu ingin bertemu, selalu ingin berjumpa, setiap hari, mengoyak dalam relung kalbuku. Aku selalu cemas saat aku mulai tak bertemu dengannya -sehari saja. Dan saat rasa hati tak nyaman oleh segala beban yang terjadi, timbullah gagasan baru. _Stalking via socmed_ salah satu dari banyak cara yang di sampaikan oleh ke lima sahabatku. Yang tentunya satu satunya ide masuk di dalam akal dari pada jumlah keseluruhan ide gagasan yang terlalu gila. Walaupun terlalu terkesan _mainstreams_, namun apalah daya. Jika hati sudah menjadi budak dari candu cinta, apapun bisa di lakukan.

"Sakura! Kemarilah. Kita di panggil oleh Tobirama-sensei." Temari memecah khayalanku. Akupun langsung mencari sumber suara. Dan yang bersangkutan ternyata di belakangku sendiri.

"Oh, iya yah? Maaf yah.." ujarku sedikit kikuk. Karena Temarilah yang membuatku menjadi bahan pencuri atensi. Sehingga berpuluh pasang mata menyorot ke arahku. Akupun menghadap, masuk ke ruangan Tobirama sensei yang ada di penghujung sana. Kami pun di beri perintah agar murid murid lain mempersiapkan diri dan mengecek barang barang bawaannya. Dan perintah itu langsung ku laksanakan dengan Temari.

Bermenit menit berlalu. Bis yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang. Satu satu nya hal yang membuat hampir keseluruhan dari kami sedikit was was. Tapi tidak denganku, tentu saja aku memiliki dua rasa was was yang tidak di miliki oleh teman temanku. Hal pertama, tentu saja karena sang bis yang kami nanti tak kunjung datang. Hal kedua, yaitu karena.. Sasuke. Dia juga belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Rasanya hari ini aku sedikit tak percaya. Mungkin dia tak datang, mungkin karena sibuk mempersiapkan persiapannya di kampus barunya.

Tak terasa akupun menghela nafas panjang. Dan dengan melamun, akupun tak sadar bahwa kini sang bis telah berdiri dengan gagahnya di pintu gerbang besi di depan sekolah. Dan hal ini, aku pun takkan pernah tahu jika Ino tak menyenggol siku ku.

"Hei, hentikan dulu lamunanmu. Bis nya sudah datang tuh. Ayo capcus!" Ino berkata dengan gaya khasnya. Aku sedikit gelagapan, lalu kemudian tersenyum kecut padanya.

"Ne, ayo" kami seluruhnya berjalan bersamaan menuju bis yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Alih alih berjalan, yang di nanti pun telah datang. Sasuke kini terlihat, matanya berbinar cerah. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya saat kini, ia mengganti style kasual nya menjadi lebih hidup. Tak lagi membawa baju berwarna gelap. Kini bajunya berwarna kuning. Tanpa corak, polos.

Melihatnya masuk ke dalam bis leluasa, membuatku ingin masuk juga. Namun langkahku tercekat, aku tak dapat masuk dengan mudahnya. Ternyata kunci masalahnya adalah Tobirama sensei. Beliau mengabsen kami, sehingga aku, yang urutan absenya hampir terakhir, merasakan lamanya mengantri.

Dengan perjuangan penuh, akhirnya aku dapat masuk.

Perjalanan pun di mulai. Memang secara garis besar, pantai yang kami kunjungi ini jauh dari tempat kami lahir. Jadi saat kami di bis, walaupun itu siang, sore, malam, pagi, kami habiskan dengan tidur. Jadi mungkin, kami hanya sedikit bercengkrama lalu tidur lagi. Tak ada ingatan tentang bis sedikitpun.

Namun, kalau boleh jujur, saat itu aku dilanda rasa kangen yang sangat besar pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Walaupun aku tadi sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke, tetap saja. Masih ingin bertemu. Dan kalau untuk Naruto.. seminggu lebih aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya. Rasanya sangat menusuk hati. Aku sangat kangen pada keduanya.

.

.

.

Kini matahari tengah di atas kepala. Menandakan hari telah berlalu setengah. Dan pada saat itulah terdengar bunyi.

"Anak anak, kita sudah sampai di tujuan. Jadi keluar dengan baik oke?" Sesudah suara dari pengeras yang ada di bis itu terdengar suara riuh dari seluruh murid murid lain. Mereka pun -termasuk aku, berhamburan keluar dari dua pintu utama. Tak butuh lama bagi seluruhnya memadati wilayah pesisir yang eksotis itu.

Pasir yang sangat putih, dengan air laut sebening kristal adalah yang pertama kami lihat. Angin sangat kencang di sana, sehingga banyak di gunakan untuk olahraga melayang. Ombak pun tak mau kalah, makanya banyak wisatawan yang berselancar dengan lihainya.

Tak ayal dengan estetika seindah bak pantai pandawa di Bali itu, kami oun memotret diri.

"Hei Matsuri, Tenten, ayo ikut kami berfoto!" Aku meneriaki mereka berdua yang beralasan agar tak ikut berfoto. Dan akhirnya setelah desakan panjang dari ku, mereka pun ikut berfoto.

Ckrikk.

Satu foto berhasil di buat hanya dengan bermodalkan kamera pinjaman dari paman Guy dan bergaya sok imut. Setelah itu pun kami berpindah tempat ke tempat lainnya. Dan bergaya dengan bermacam gaya yang umum untuk anak remaja seperti kami ber enam.

.

Satu jam berlalu, kami berkumpul di salah satu restoran tempat kami semua makan. Jujur, kami sangat kelelahan setelah berlarian dan kejar kejaran sepanjang pantai hanya untuk berebut mengambil topi Hinata agar kami tak kepanasan oleh teriknya matahari di atas sana. Hampir setiap detik, menit, kami selalu tertawa lepas dengan candaan yang menurutku tak terlalu lucu, namun karena kami sedang dalam pengaruh bius kebahagiaan, mungkin satu satunya yang membuat tawa kami pecah.

Aku terkekeh mengingat hari ini. Tak pernah ku lihat mereka sesenang ini sebelumnya.

Kamipun mulai masuk ke dalam restoran itu setelah ada komando dari para sensei kami.

"Nah teman teman ayo duduk di sana!" Tenten menunjuk salah satu meja yang terdiri dari enam kursi, pas untuk seluruh sahabat sahabat kami.

Pertama kalinya aku melupakan tentangnya..

"Eh, ngomong ngomong.. tadi yang tidak ikut wahana air siapa saja?" Aku berkata, lalu melahap seluruh hidangan yang tertata rapi di depan kami sesudah membaca doa tentunya.

"Emm, kita kan? Kita kan tidak ikut? " Ino menimpali dan di balas anggukan dari kepala Hinata. Akupun mulai mengerti kemudian sebelum Shion mengacungkan satu jari telunjuk tepat di depan wajahku. Aku sedikit bingung, memangnya, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ia mengunyah makanan di mulutnya tergesah gesah, terkesan ia ingin memberi tahukan ku sesuatu. Sesuatu sebelum aku benar benar bosan menunggunya melahap habis makanan di piringnya. Aku menatap Shion dengan tatapan bosan, selalu begini akhirnya jika Shion berkencan dengan makanannya. Pasti harus menunggu lama sebelum kau mendengar ocehannya.

"Iya, begini, Sasuke juga ti..."

"Kenapa aku?" Kami semua terperangah. Bahkan katup mulut kami secara otomatis terbuka lebar saat mengetahui realita bahwa.. kini.. Sasuke.. berada...tepat.. di.. samping.. Shion..

Hatiku berdetak tak karuan, aku pun meredupkan pandangan _emerald_ ku ke bawah. Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya jantungku kini bergetar hebat sehingga rasa rasanya mau meletus se mudah letusan balon. Tak kuasa ku menahan dag dig dug yang mengganjal di hatiku, aku pun merasa kini wajahku merona memerah seperti kepiting yang baru saja di rebus tatkala melihat ia melirik ke arahku. Suhu tubuku tiba tiba dingin, ada keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di tengkukku. Aku meremas ujung bajuku yang berwarna merah, tanganku pun benar benar tak bisa berkompromi. Seharusnya pada saat saat mendebarkan seperti ini aku harus bisa tampil seperfect mungkin. Namun apalah daya, saat tanganku pun berair, hatiku kini sepertinya juga terasa aneh. Detakan demi detakan asing yang meluap luap di rongga dada. Mungkinkah ini di sebut 'reaksi' dari 'sensasi'?

"tidak kok Sasuke, aku tidak jadi.." Shion dan Sasuke terlihat sangat akrab walau dalam beberapa hari berhubungan saja. Membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku dan memanyukan bibirku yang atas. Mereka berdua dan beberapa temanku lah yang bercengrama, dan itu membuat hatiku tercengkram lebih kuat lagi. Dalam hati ku menggeram. Rasa rasanya kini aku kalah dengan Shion. Tapi, tak ku ungkapkan. Aku sesekali hanya tersenyum kecut pada dua orang yang sedang tertawa dengan renyahnya, bahkan aku pun tak tahu pembahasan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Hatiku terlalu kaku tuk berkata. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

"huahahhahaha, tak kusangka kau Sasuke-**kun**, kau punya selera humor yang bagus. Kukira dengan wajah datarmu, kau kikuk. Iya kan Saku?" Tiba tiba Shion meminta pendapatku dengan gerakan mata menggodaku. Cih, sejak kapan Shion telah memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel -**kun** di akhirannya? Tak sadar, aku mengalihkan atensiku pada kawan kawanku yang lainnya, yang berwajah lebih cerah tentunya dari pada melihat mereka yang sedang bernostalgia atau apalah itu, berdua. Apa.. yah Shion tak peka. Dia lupa bahwa sahabatnya ini menaruh perasaan pada seseorang yang kini ia ajak bicara dengan lancarnya, tak ada halangan apapun. Bahkan sisa sahabatku juga ikut dalam percakapan yang tak penting itu. Jika kau tanya aku, yah, aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Kini api cemburu membakar habis mataku, menutup rapat telingaku, dan menyelotip habis seluruh bibirku.

"Hei, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Kau.. Sakura kan?" Aku terlonjat kaget, wajahku bersemu ria. Inilah moment paling ku benci saat bertemu dengannya. Aku pun menatap matanya intens, dan saat aku menatap iris _jade_ miliknya, rasanya waktu terasa berhenti. Dan rasanya, kini semua keadaan mematung. Terus kucoba tuk tak melihat dan tenggelam dalam tatapan mautnya. Sial, mataku tak bisa berpaling dari paras rupawannya.

"Emm.." aku membisu dengan tatapan ambigunya terhadapku. Sontak akupun menjatuhkan pandanganku.

"Gi-gigiku sedikit sa-sakit!" _Voila_! Jawaban paling bodoh untuk menghindari tatapan nya yang juga sangat mengganggu jalan fikiranku. Dan setelah itupun, ia hanya mengerti dengan jawaban nya yang ber-ooh ria. Dia tak tak pernah tahu, dia tak kan pernah mengerti. Jika fikiranku kini hanya di penuhi dengan bayang bayang nya. Ia takkan pernah tahu jika aku selalu gugup di hadapannya. Ia takkan pernah tahu, kalau dia datang di tiap malam mengganggu mimpiku, yang selalu membuat jantungku berdegup tiap kali bertemu dengannya.

"Emm..dan Sakura, bolehkan aku meminta nomormu?" Satu kali hentakan dalam pengucapan membuat kami hampir mati karena tercengang. Ke lima sahabatku menyorotkan matanya kaget padaku. Yang membuatku bersemburat kemerahan yang tertahan. Hatiku kini bergetar, lebih kencang, lebih terpacu lagi. Rasa rasanya kini, aku tak bisa bernafas.

Ku beranikan diriku untuk melihat matanya, sekali lagi. Memastikan apakah ia hanya bercanda. Namun dugaanku salah, kilat matanya terlihat bersungguh sungguh dengan ucapan yang baru saja ia lafalkan. Aku meneguk ludahku yang terasa kering di keronganku. Sempat terjadi ke kakuan.. sebelum Shion menjawab luwes.

"Ya boleh lah, sini, aku kasih nomornya Sakura. Giginya kan sakit." Shion berkedip padaku, yang membuatku harus tertunduk malu pada Sasuke.

Sayup sayup terdengar ocehan pelafalan nomorku dari mulut Shion sendiri. Sebelum aku tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan, keluar dari jurang keputus asaan. Akupun tersenyum dalam diam, meyakinkan diri bahwa mungkin ada secuil harapan akan Sasuke. Akan dia. Mungkin, kini harapanku akan menjadi kenyataan, memilikinya. Pernah aku berfikir bahwa Sasuke menyukai Shion, namun, kini, ku buang jauh jauh pemikiran negatif itu. Ku menguatkan diriku bahwa semuanya akan menjadi lebih indah sebelum kau membuka mata.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tak terlupakan itu, tiap malam aku tak bisa tidur. Cukup ada dua alasan saja. Alasan yang mendasar pertama adalah, aku memikirkannya. Tak hanya sekali, tak hanya dua kali, apalagi tiga kali. Tiap waktu aku hanya terbayang akan wajah manisnya. Kadang aku benar benar merasa menjadi kecanduan. Dan merasa gila dengan segala tentangnya. Tiap kali aku mengecek _social media _nya. Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan seseorang. Kejadian seperti ini wajar di temui pada anak remaja seumuranku. Manusiawi, jika aku mulai membayangkannya bergandengan tangan denganku. Membayangkan aku menjadi satu satu nya gadis yang ada di fikirannya. Dan.. membayangkannya tersenyum manis padaku. Inilah yang di sebut sekelebat bayangan semu, aku tak pernah percaya akan keadaan ini. Kini, secara tak langsung, aku bisa berhubungan dengannya. Walaupun hanya dengan perantara _short messagge_. Ku rasa, itu saja sudah cukup memuaskanku. Kini aku bisa bertukar cerita dengannya, Sms dengannya berjam jam tanpa jenuh. Tanpa letih, ini menyenangkan. Ini...

Sudah hampir hari ke lima aku berhubungan dengannya. Dan itupun jika ia sedang tak sibuk dengan kampus barunya. Namun, sesibuk sibuknya Sasuke, dia masih menyempatkan untuk memberiku pesan singkat. Dan itulah yang membuatku semakin percaya bahwa 'Mungkin' ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapku. Ahhh.. aku tersenyum jika membayangkannya. Alangkah senangnya jika ia benar benar menaruh rasanya pada diriku. Baru kali ini hatiku berbunga seperti ini. Tak ada sensasi lain yang datang kecuali getaran, getaran akan senyuman manisnya. Tiap kali jika aku terbayang akan senyumnya.. pasti aku akan langsung 'Meleleh'. Saat aku mengingat ingat seluruh kenangan ku lima hari lalu, semuanya terasa ringan. Benar kata orang, jatuh cinta membuat dunia terasa lebih indah.

Sampai pada suatu malam. Ada satu pesan yang datang menghampiri.

Semuanya membeku. Semua harapan telah terbuang sia sia. Hatiku telah terbakar. Asmara kini telah terkoyak. Tak kuat ku membaca satu kalimat menyedihkan yang mengiris ulu di dalam hatiku.

**From: Sasuke **_**kun**_

**To: Me**

**Salamkan salam cintaku pada Shion yah Sakura.**

Aku tak tahan dengan penyiksaan bathin yang telah kuterima ini. Ada yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku, yang kian memberat tiap detik. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit, terasa seperti terhunus oleh beribu pedang. Kini, rasanya seluruh tubuhku remuk, ini terasa sangat sakit. Rasa dingin ini menyeruak, rasa yang tertahan mungkin untuk selamanya. Lututku bergemetar, dan pada akhirnya, aku pun ambruk di lantai kamarku. Dan beban itupun kini menetes.

Angin berhembus kencang celah ventilasi, menembus sela kulitku, menyentuh tiap persendianku. Yang kini ku rasakan hanyalah... kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

Air mataku berjatuhan tak tentu arah, hanya terikat oleh gaya gravitasi. Aku pun menyentuh dadaku, meremas lebih kuat pakaian yang ku kenakan. Hatiku terasa ngilu, sekelebat bayangan semu telah menikam jantungku, lebih dalam, lebih pedih.

Kini, kupeluk erat erat kedua lututku. Membenamkan seluruh kepalaku di sana. Aku sesak. Cairan bening itu masih mengucur deras ke kedua mata zamrudku. Tak peduli akan haluan keadaan dan suhu tubuhku. Sendiri, terasa hatiku tercabik, aku terasa meronta. Mengusap pelan air mata yang sulit kuhentikan. Pilu membakar gedung fikiranku, merejam jantungku lagi.

Punggungku terasa membawa beban yang teramat sangat berat. Aku mengira akan ada akhir bahagia. Namun kini terluka lebih dalam lagi batinku. Terasa kini ia menggores lebih banyak, luka luka itupun pada akhirnya ku pikul. Hatiku meronta, realita pahit bahwa Sasuke kini hanya menyukai Shion membuat aku menangis darah yang tak berwarna. Sesak ini.. tak kunjung sembuh. Sekali lagi aku terisak dalam malam. Ingin sekali, aku menyentuh bayang bayangmu. Ingin sekali ku sentuh wajah putih itu. Namun, saat kembali ku teringat sedikit kenanganku dengannya. Tangisanku kembali memuncak, deraian air mata bercucuran. Rasa pilu menghantui batinku. Lagi lagi ku harus menyeka buliran air mata yang menetes dengan derasnya. Sepi, sepi yang melanda hatiku, dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Aku tak berdaya. Terlalu terbuka pintu hatiku yang bahkan tak sama sekali ia jamah.

"Hiks hiks..." aku terdiam. Aku mematung, membisu dengan bisa yang kini menikam kalbuku.

_Tess_

Tiap tetesan air mata yang tak bermayah, mendarat tepat di tempurung lututku, menggenang dan berjatuhan di lantai. Jiwaku lebih terkoyak lagi tatkala aku mengingat senyum sumringahnya. Kini, diriku hanya bagaikan seonggok pungguk merindukan bulan. Menanti yang tak kan pernah datang. Aku mencoba mengusir, namun tetap tak bisa.

Semuanya, telah hancur menjadi debu. Kini, terpaksa harus bawa sendiri, terjalan pergi bersama serpihan ini. Kan ku coba tuk melupakan segalanya. Mengembalikan semuanya ke atas permukaan. Namun, dia sahabatku. Tak ada hubungan yang lebih baik dari pada persahabatan. Kini, aku mulai tahu mengapa Sasuke meminta nomor hp dari ku.

Jelas terbuka, bahwa ia meminta hanya untuk mendekati sahabatku sendiri.

.

.

.

Beralih pada Naruto? Aku sudah terlambat. Pernah jua ku berfikir demikian. Namun hal yang di inginkan, hasilnya nihil. Semakin ku mencoba mempertahankan yang satu ini, semakin aku menjauh darinya -Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku harus berkata ini padamu. Kemarin, aku melihat Naruto berboncengan dengan mantannya, Kushina. Lalu, saat aku sendiri bertanya padanya. Ia menjawab ia kecewa dengan sikapmu. Ia pun sekarang menyukai Kushina kembali. Sekali lagi maaf Sakuu. Aku.." Aku tersenyum dalam tangisan. Menahan sebak yang meronta ronta keluar dari ekor mata. Mencoba menahan rasa perih yang menjalar keluar dari dadaku. Serpihan ini menikam lagi jantungku. Tidak ku sangka, jadinya akan begini. Aku sendiri tak mengerti, bagaimana luka di hatiku. Semuanya kini memutih. Perlahan aku menangis dalam hati. Aku, aku yang telah terjun pada palung duka lara. Mencoba mendapat sesuatu yang ingin kuraih. Namun, apalah daya. Nasi telah berubah menjadi bubur. Mencoba mengenang, namun fikiran ini terlalu lemah tuk mengingat, Lagi.

Jeritan hati ini, tangisan ini, luka ini, kan ku simpan rapat rapat. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu itu. Jika memang cinta itu buta, maka butakanlah kedua mataku. Karna cinta, kini aku telah menjadi seperti ini. Menyedihkan? Sangat! Ingin sekali aku membelai wajah Naruto dan Sasuke. Walau hanya seketika cuma. Tapi, aku hanya seorang gadis biasa. Gadis yang mengingkinkan cinta, mencinta dan di cinta. Apakah itu terlalu banyak bagiku?

Sekali lagi, aku menangis. Namun kan ku coba mengemas nya. Mengemas air mata di pipi ini, sekali lagi. Tak mungkin aku kembali lagi dan menyesali segalanya yang telah terjadi.

.

.

.

Aku selalu menginginkan keduanya. Apakah aku terlalu salah? Terlalu egois? Terlalu tamak? Padahal aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang menginginkan cinta. Cinta... apakah definisi dari cinta itu sebenarnya?

Kini, dan mungkin nanti. Aku telah menutup rapat rapat pintu hatiku. Tak lagi ingin berkecimpung dalam sakitnya patah hati. Sudah cukup ku merasa segalanya kini. Tak kuasa ku menyanggah sakitnya.

Yah, kini, telah ku akhiri segala cinta ku terhadap keduanya. Tak lagi men-_stalker_-i keduanya via _socmed_. Walaupun tak ada yang akan mengusir sepi, namun ini lebih baik. Lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Karna kini, lidah ku telah terlanjur kelu. Terlanjur kelu tuk berkata bahwa..

Sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu..

.

.

.

**A/N: Yo minna, ketemu lagi sama fic milik Nanda *ngusap ingus.**

**Gimana gimana? *Nodong mic. Fic ini khusus buat #EXPEFEEFIC Chall. Saya akui ini terlanjur telat, tapi tak apakan? Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali. Oh iya, ini fict one shoot paling banyak loh milik Nanda. kurang lebih 5 ribu. Pheww *usap_peluh**

**Dan ini itu dari pengalaman pribadi looh, yaa ini juga bisa jadi perantara curhat secara tak langsung pada minna san sekalian. Walaupun nulisnya sambil nguat nguatin hati. Oke ini menurut saya sendiri yaa, fict ini terkesan memaksakan, bahasa tak beraturan, alur berantakan. Dan itu lah yang sangat saya sesalkan. Maaf ya nee chan sekalian(para admin F4) jangan tikam saya jika hasilnya... ampuuuun *pundung. **

**Huaaaaaa, jujur saya baru sembuh soalnya dari sakit saya. Makanya terasa.. fict ini sedikit.. apa yah.. gagal? Errr or something else? **

**Maaf yah, kalau anda sekalian kurang puas dengan fict saya. Saya hanya menginginkan anda menyalurkan kritik anda lewat kotak review di bawah ini. So, jangan lupa Review yaa!**


End file.
